Code Geass: A Different Story
by BlazingFireHunter
Summary: Lelouch has been caught in human trafficking (In other words he's a sex slave) along with Nunnally. To save her, he must be a slave for the rest of his life. But Britannia gets involved in stopping human trafficking, Lelouch is saved by a certain knight, and this said knight must become his bodyguard for a few months! SuzaLulu. Rated M for suggestive themes!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! Hunter here! We all know that Lelouch is an epic badass, so I had to make a story for him! But it might just ruin his badass image. To those who do not like boyxboy, I would leave this instant. Hope you like it!**_

_**~Hunter**_

* * *

I shivered uncontrollably in the pitch-black and freezing closet, the shackles on my hands and feet clanking and the whip wounds on my back and ass still fresh and stinging like crazy. Not too long ago, I had another session with a man named Geros. We had sex. Well, more like I gave him a blow-job, he fucked me until I bled, then while he was "riding" me, he whipped me. Just another Tuesday.

Knocks on a door shook my out of my thoughts and I sat upright. Footsteps sounded outside and, from what I can hear, the door to the outside opened.

"He's going already?" Geros whines.

"Yes," my traffic agent answers. "You have used up all your time with Mr. Lamperouge. It's time for him to come back."

"Ugh, fine," Geros whines. I hear more footsteps and the door to the closet opens. I squint against the light as Geros grabs me. "It's time to leave, my little blow-job raven."

I inwardly roll my eyes as he takes the shackles off. When he takes the gag off, some saliva trails from my mouth. Unable to wipe it away, I leave it and lean closer to him. "Maybe we can do this again sometime. Your cock was the biggest I've seen, and it certainly felt amazing inside me," I whisper, cupping his genitals in my hand through his pants. He shudders.

As I walk away from him, I feel like I'm going to throw up. I hate having to do this. It's so disgusting. But it's the only thing I can do. If I don't, they'll hurt Nunnally.

* * *

_"Lelouch!" _

_I hear the scream of my little sister as she's taken away by the traffic agent. _

_"WAIT! I'LL DO EVERYTHING FOR HER! JUST LET MY SISTER GO!"_ _I yell._

_"But you're a guy," the man answers plainly back._

_"I don't care! If you let Nunnally go, I'll do anything for you! Just let her go," I plead._

_He seems to think about it, before looking my right in the eye. "Do you promise?"_

_"Yes! Just let me take her to somewhere I know she'll be safe!" I yell, hope sparking within me._

_"...Very well."_

_He lets go of my sister and she runs over to me. "Oh Lelouch!"_

_"It's okay. I'm going to take you back now," I say quietly._

_"Where?" she asks._

_"You're going back to the Pentagon," I answer._

_"To brother and sister?"_

_"Yes."_

_She pulls back and looks at me sadly, tears streaming from those soft purple eyes. "But you're not coming?"_

_"No," I answer._

_"B-But why?!"_

_"Brother has to stay here," I whisper, picking her up in my arms. I take her to the black car with the tinted windows and hop inside. The agent gets in the driver seat and we take off immediately._

_"Why did we ever leave?" Nunnally asks._

_"Mother was killed, remember?" I say softly, tears threatening to spill over my eyes._

_"We still could've stayed."_

_"You're right. We could have," I agree._

_After an hour, we make it to the castle and I leave a drowsy Nunnally in front of the Pentagon doors. After I pound on the door with my fist, I run back into the are and we drive off. Just before the car turns a corner, I see the large__ doors open and my siblings run out to greet her._

_"Remember, if you do anything to escape, we will hurt her," the agent says._

_I turn back and sit down, sighing. "I know. I expected as much."_

* * *

That is the reason I stay. I know it's stupid, but it's all I can do to keep her safe. These people have ways of hurting me and Nunnally, even if we're under strict surveillance and/or security. The agent shoves me out of the room and quickly into the car. When he gets in, he throws a pile of clothes at me through the opened bullet-proof window.

"Here. Put these on," he orders.

I look through them and see a tight black under-shirt with long sleeves, an orange-red vest, some briefs, and skinny jeans. It's awkward in the small space I have to work in, but I manage to get the clothes on right. They fit surprisingly well, and they're pretty comfortable, so I'm happy. Well, not really _happy_, but fine. Suddenly, the car swerves to the right and starts to make noises.

"What the hell? Knightmares?!" the agent exclaims.

A bang comes from above and the car tire pops, leaning us to the side and sending it tumbling. The car spins around and around, giving me bruises and opening my old wounds. The agent falls out and gets crushed under the weight of the car. I scream in pain, but am cut off as my head hits the ceiling and I black out.

* * *

_**Suzaku POV**_

* * *

"Anya! Gino! We got em'!" I yell.

"Woo! Damn human traffickers!" Gino yells.

"Wait, my radar's picking up something," Anya says blankly.

I look down towards the wreckage and see a hand sticking out of the window. The agent's body fell out before, so that means...

"Oh shit."

We all race down towards the broken car and hop out of our knightmares. I bolt to the body with super-human speed and pull it out the window. My eyes widen with surprise when I see a guy about my age with raven black hair. He groans and I pick him up princess-style. Gino and Anya run up beside me as I turn around.

"Is he dead?" Gino asks.

"No. Just unconscious and bleeding. We need to get him back quick," I answer. We all stay there, silent, until Gino finally breaks the silence with the question we've all been thinking.

"Who's knightmare is he gonna ride in?"

* * *

**_Lelouch POV_**

* * *

I groan and open my eyes to a blurry world. There's obviously voices, but I don't feel like listening. Right now, I just want to sleep. But my pain doesn't let me, so I blink a few times. Things begin to come into focus, and I notice the sky is gone, replaced by a sterile white ceiling. After blinking my eyes a little more, I see a face to my right. A boy around my age with curly brown hair a bright green eyes is staring forward with a determined look on his face. Suddenly, he opens his eyes and sighs.

"Thank goodness," he says, relieved.

"U-um... What?" I stutter.

"Hello there," the brunette smiles. "My name's Suzaku Kururugi. What's your name?

"L-Lelouch. Lelouch Lamperouge," I tell him my fake name.

"Well, Lelouch, you were out for three days."

"T-Three days?"

"Yup. You hit your head pretty hard in that crash.

"Where am I?"

"My house. Now, onto the important stuff," Suzaku avoids that question."Do you have any family?"

"Family..." I murmur. "I have two brothers and three sisters," I answer blankly.

"You do? Can you contact them?"

I shake my head and lay back down on the comfortable bed. "Nope."

Suzaku sighs and gets up, when I realize he's wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. My face gets hot and I turn onto my side, away from him. Suzaku clangs a few things around, then I hear him walk back. My heart leaps when he lays down on the bed.

"Well, good night," Suzaku breathes out.

"Uh, yeah," I whisper. "Goodnight..."

* * *

**_Short and rushed! Just like all of my stories! God, I hate my habits... Oh well, I guess. Please review or whatever, and I need an idea of where exactly Suzaku should live. Thank you! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi, again! Hunter here! I CAN NOT BELIEVE HOW TERRIBLE I DID LAST CHAPTER! I changed the tense from past to present right at the beginning! I was even known for being the grammar freak at my old school! This is ruining my image. Oh well, I tried. _**

**_I decided that Suzaku is going to live in a REALLY nice place because of the money he makes as a pilot, but it will be EXTREMELY secluded since there's still discrimination! Yay..._**

**_This chapter might be kind of slow because Lelouch is just going to be getting accustomed to a (somewhat) normal life, but this is the chapter you've been waiting for! IT'S FINALLY SUZALULU!_**

**_~Hunter_**

* * *

**_Gino POV_**

* * *

"A slave?" Cornelia asks.

I kneel down on one knee before Princess Euphemia, Princess Cornelia, Prince Clovis, and Prince Schneizel, who are all sitting on their thrones. Only one remains empty, which is the throne of Princess Nunnally.

"Yes, Your Highness. We found him in the car of the trafficking agent," I answer.

"What did he look like?" Euphemia asks.

"It was a boy around my age with black hair," I describe the boy back in the Ghetto.

"Where is he now?"

"He's with Suzaku at his house. Naturally, he was exhausted out of his mind," I explain. Anya merely nods beside me as Schneizel looks down at us with a hard gaze.

"What do you want us to do with him?" I ask cautiously.

That is when Princess Nunnally suddenly walks in the room. Everyone turns to look at her as she speaks up with a hopeful voice. "You said black hair, right?"

"Yes, Your Highness," Anya answers for me.

Her eyes brighten and she smiles, looking up at her siblings with excitement. "Don't you remember who had black hair?" she asks.

They all seem to think, silence filling the room and serious looks on their faces as they search their memory for someone they knew with black hair. Clovis suddenly gasps and stand up out of his large chair.

"Lelouch!" he shouts.

All of the royal family's eyes widen. I, not knowing who they are talking about, speak up. "Is Lelouch skinny with pale skin and purple eyes?"

"Yes!" Euphemia shrieks.

All of their faces light up with smiles. I raise an eyebrow but keep silent for my own sake. They'll explain later.

"Our brother is alive!" Cornelia exclaims.

Well, that explains it.

"We don't know that yet. Lelouch has been gone for 11 years," Schneizel says, keeping a straight face but eyes sparkling with hope. "We'll just wait until the boy comes to, then have Suzaku bring him here," he finishes, looking to me.

"Yes, Your Highness," I say. "But he might be a little skittish. He was a slave, after all. Might not be used to human contact."

"You may be right. Dismissed," Schneizel says with a wave of his hand.

We nod and walk out, the guards opening the door for us. Anya looks up at me when we get outside. "How long do you think it will be?"

"Until he wakes up? Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know. It could take a few days, it could take a few hours. It depends on how badly he was hit," I answer.

* * *

**_Lelouch POV_**

* * *

The smell of food wakes me, and I sit up with surprise. My eyes widen when I realize I'm sitting on an actual _bed. _I haven't slept on a bed in _11 __years_. Laying on my side, I run my face against the soft white pillow, breathing in the smell of fresh sheets, and the smell of- ...WAIT A SECOND.

I sit upright and look to my side. Standing there is the boy from yesterday, making food. I blush as I realize he's wearing nothing but a white apron and boxers. You'd think I'd be used to seeing people naked by now! He turns to me and smiles, shutting off the stove as he does. My face grows even hotter as he approaches me. I pull the blankets up to my nose as he bends down and puts his hands on his knees, his face not to far from mine.

"Good morning, Lelouch," he says softly. "Are you hungry?"

I stay silent, but eventually nod. He walks back over to the stove where he takes the pan off and pours some scrambled eggs into a bowl. Then he picks that and something else up and walks over to the round table in the middle of the large living room. Actually, everything in this house is pretty large- the TV, the chandelier- everything!

I suddenly remember what his name is. I think he said Suzaku before, so I call it out.

"Suzaku?" I ask quietly.

He turns around, smiling. "Yes?"

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Making breakfast, of course!" he exclaims.

I tilt my head in confusion and raise an eyebrow. "Breakfast? I always thought it was called feeding time. And that it was right in the middle of the day."

Suzaku's face darkens and grows dark. He takes his hands off his knees and kneels down instead, narrowing his eyes at me. I shrink away, beginning involuntarily shake with fear. Immediately his expression changes to one of worry.

"Lelouch. What happened to you?" he asks softly.

I can feel my eyes widen with fear and I scramble backwards away from him, my back soon bumping into the wall. Suzaku sighs and stands up, his face becoming happy once again. I relax as he holds out a hand. I take it and he gently pulls me up. Stumbling a little, I almost fall onto the floor, but Suzaku grabs me before I can. Then I realize I'm still in the same clothes as yesterday.

"You really should change those clothes. I ran a bath for you, and there's clean clothes in the closet. They might be a little big though," he explains.

I take a second to wait for him to realize. It's obvious he gets it when he sighs. Yeah. I have no idea how to wash myself! Yay. This is going to be awkward... for me, at least. Suzaku follows me as I shakily make my way to the, again, _large _white bathroom, catching me when I trip. It smells of soap and other cleaning things that I have not smelled in, again, _11_ _years. _I glare at him and he holds up his hands like I'm pointing a gun at him. Then he waits around the corner as I undress from my dirty and bloody clothes.

I wince as the fabric rubs against the still raw wounds on my back, chest, and stomach. I throw my clothes on the floor, turn my back to the bath, and look back to Suzaku. "Come in," I mumble.

He walks in the room and with an amused smile on his face and a hand over his eyes. "Just get into the bath," he laughs. I slowly lower my legs into the water, trying to keep my wounds from bleeding. But they do, and stain the water a deep red. I yelp in surprise. Suzaku takes the hand off his face and laughs.

"Now what's the proble-"

He stops mid-sentence when he sees me up to my neck in red water. His eyes widen and he rushes over. "Lelouch?! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah," I answer, my voice straining from the stinging of my body.

His eyes narrow. "Get up," he orders softly.

I shake my head.. "No. I'm fine." I obviously am not.

"Lelouch..." he says with a warning tone.

In response I narrow my eyes and sink lower into the water.

"I guess I have no choice then," he sighs. Suddenly he grabs my arm under the water and pulls me up. I shriek and pull my hand away, but I'm already standing up to my waist in the deep water. Suzaku gasps and backs away at the sight of all the gashes covering my body from my hips to my neck, a hand coming up to cover his mouth in shock. Then his face hardens into an expression of anger. He rushes forward and shoves his face into mine.

"Who did this to you?" he demands, determination sparkling in his eyes. I shrug and look away, my eyes showing no emotion. Suzaku backs off a little and I sit back down in the water.

"I'll be back. I have to get some medicine to clean your wounds," he says, backing out of the room.

_"Clean my wounds?" _I think in confusion. _"Usually they just let them sit and scab over."_

Suzaku comes running back with a white bottle and some bandages. He sets the bandages down next to him as he kneels at the edge of the tub.

"This is alcohol," he explains. "It'll keep your wounds from getting infected. Let me see your back."

I narrow my eyes, cross my arms over my chest, and shake my head. Suzaku laughs and forcefully turns me around. I yelp a little at the sudden movement.

"This is going to hurt," Suzaku warns.

Before can say anything, he pours alcohol down my back. I shriek in pain but Suzaku keeps a hand pressed down on my shoulder, preventing me from moving. He moves the bottle to make a circle around my neck, pouring it down on my chest as well. I whimper and squirm but don't put up any more fight. When he's finally done, he sighs.

"Done," he says with relief.

I whimper and sink into the water. Suzaku laughs and ruffles my hair. "Oh, Lulu."

_"LULU?!" _I think, glaring at him.

"It wasn't that bad! Now," he stands up. "Let's get you out of there."

I yelp once again as he gently pulls me out of the water by my under-arms. He sets me down on he edge of the bath and drains it, then walks over behind me. Hearing the sound of the bandaged unwrapping, I tense. Suzaku laughs and tears some of them off. He presses his well toned- _completely normal _chest to my back as he reaches around my body to wrap bandages around my stomach. My face reddens and I look down as he wraps them around my whole upper-body. When he's done, he ties it to keep them in place and stands up.

"Come out when you're ready. We're having scrambled eggs and pancakes," he tells me, walking out of the room. A memory strikes me at the mention of pancakes.

_"I remember those! Mother used to make them for us before she..." _

I grit my teeth and get up to put my clothes on. Afterwards, I walk out to where Suzaku is sitting. He beams at me with cheeks puffed up with food. I sigh and sweatdrop.

_"How did I get myself involved with this idiot?"_


End file.
